Undelivered Love
by Author-Dude
Summary: It is three days before Konoha's annual 'Deliver Your Love' day. Hinata decides to deliver her love to Naruto in the form of a letter...but what happens if the letter falls into the wrong hands? (POSSIBLE KiNata, ShiNo, TenEji, NaruSaku) CHAPTER 1 - 719


Undelivered Love  
  
------------------------  
  
SUMMERARY: "It is three days before Konoha's annual 'Deliver Your Love!' day. Hinata decides to deliver her love to Naruto in the form of a letter...but what happens if the letter falls into the wrong hands?"  
  
NOTES: Later, I will be updating my other KiNata story, "Take Me Away". I don't know exactly when though...I haven't gotten enough inspriration for that story, yet. But mark my words...soon it shall be updated!  
  
======================================================  
  
_Dear My One True Love,_  
  
This was a letter.  
  
_Hello.  
_  
A letter written by Hyuuga Hinata, heir to the Hyuuga Main House.  
  
_I have been watching you from a far._  
  
This letter was to be perfect, just perfect for a simply perfect blonde haired shinobi.  
  
_And when I heard of 'Deliver Your Love!' day, I decided to finally tell you how I feel._  
  
Hinata had been writing all day, no breaks at all. Why? Because of the annual 'Deliver Your Love!' day, of course.  
  
_I am too shy to tell you face to face. And thus, I wrote this letter._  
  
She had been writing all night, as well. Even Hanabi, her little sister, was a little worried. But the Hyuuga heir would ignore Hanabi and even her father, just to finish this perfect letter.  
  
_I know it may be crummy, I am sorry. It is only crummy because it is so hard to express how much I love you._  
  
Even as she wrote, she felt the urge to nervously push her index fingers together. It was hard even to write her love for Uzumaki Naruto.  
  
_I love you, I love you, I love you. There, I've written it. I want you to come with me to the 'Deliver Your Love!' festival._  
  
Hinata felt sleep coming onto her. But she couldn't feed into the sleep demons...not yet...her letter wasn't done! Atleast, the 40,000th copy wasn't.  
  
_Please meet me by the Sakura Tree, near the crystal clear lake. You should know it, you've been there dozens of times. All of us Gennin have.  
_  
The sapphire haired girl sighed, shook her head to rid herself of the sleep demons trying to gain control of her, and finished her 40,000th letter.  
  
_With love,  
Hyuuga Hinata_  
  
She promptly let the pencil fall from her hands and onto the floor. Her eyes closed and she smiled a happy, peaceful smile as her head fell back onto her pillow. The paper containing her letter and all her love to Uzumaki Naruto was clutched tightly to her chest, as if the world depended on its deliverance.  
  
Meanwhile, Naruto was writing a letter of his own. A letter from "Uchiha Sasuke" to Haruno Sakura.  
  
_Dear Haruno Sakura,  
  
You stink! You smell funny. No one likes you. Or should I say, no one loves you? Me and my dumb butt self hates you especially. You stink, stink, stink. You reek more than me and my Uchiha self!! Mahahaha! I love Yamanaka Ino. She is cute and pretty. Really pretty. So gouge out your heart now! GOUGE IT OUT!!! Go fall in love with Uzumaki Naruto, he rocks the socks!  
  
Hate,  
  
Uchiha Sasuke  
  
P.S.,  
  
Did I tell you that you smell?  
_  
Naruto was lying. Sakura didn't smell horrible. She smelt like a freshly picked flower. And compared to Ino, she was the most prettiest girl in the world. But, he had to write this letter to make Sakura forget Sasuke. Plus, if Sakura told this to Ino, Sasuke would be followed around by her. They might even become a couple in time for the 'Deliver Your Love!' festival! The blonde giggled at the thought of Ino and Sasuke walking hand in hand. Naruto sighed, turned out his light, and went to bed. Tomorrow would leave three days to the festival...three days till Sasuke's torture!  
  
Sakura was writing a letter of her own. To Sasuke-Kun of course! But she was not writing at all like Hinata, whom had already written atleast 40,000th drafts of one letter. No, Sakura was more neat. One draft would do good.  
  
_Dear The Only Man I Love,_  
  
Right now, Sakura was going through the worst case of writer's block. She didn't know what to write to the Uchiha lad. Letters couldn't express her feelings well enough. So, with a quick glance at the clock upon her wall, Sakura felt the need to sleep. And sleep she did, until morning.  
  
The next day, every one was talking. From Ino's father and mother to Jiraiya himself. They were all talking about the festival that was to come in three days. And everyone wanted a date. Well, technically everyone just HAD to have a date.  
  
Most girls were rushing over to Sasuke, asking him. But he would reply with a meek "maybe" to each and everyone.  
  
But anyone who had written a letter was running their letter over to the newly made "Rock Lee's Post Office". Even though he had built a Post Office to deliver all those love letters, Lee had written one of his own to a certain pink haired female.  
  
First person to arrive was Miss Hyuuga Hinata. "Hello Hinata." Lee said happily. "Got a letter for my post office?"  
  
"Uh...w-will you b-b-be delivering the l-letters?"  
  
"Yup! And I won't tell any secrets to anyone." Lee flashed Hinata his nice guy smile. "Just tell me who the letter is to, and I'll deliver it to their mailbox."  
  
Hinata blushed, and handed her letter to Lee. "I-It's to...Uzumaki Naruto."  
  
"It figures." Lee muttered, taking the letter. "I'll send it to his mailbox later today."  
  
"Th-thank you Lee." Hinata shyly replied, she turned around, and left.  
  
The day went on that way. Naruto stopped by and handed a letter off for Sakura. Ino dropped off a letter for Sasuke. TenTen dropped off a letter to Neji. Bla bla bla. There were so many letters that, quite frankly, Lee was beginning to forget who the letters were even supposed to go to.  
  
Lee began his walk to house to house, just like Santa Claus only he had no sleigh and was dropping the "present" into people's mailboxes. "Naruto's letter was to Sakura...Ino's letter was to Shino... Lee's letter was to Sakura... Hinata's was for Kiba...  
  
"Shikamaru's letter was to TenTen... And I think that TenTen's letter was to Neji. Aha! All in order, I think..."  
  
Lee finally finished, with little to no mistakes, or so he though. Truthfully, he had gotten atleast five wrong. But putting his good guy smile on, he forgot all about it and skipped home.  
  
Chapter 1: Owari (The End)  
  
==========================================  
  
A/N: There we go. I don't think this story is as good as my other story, but whatever. I'm still trying to get good at writing romance stories... If I get enough reviews, or motivation and inspiration then I'll write the next chapters. More reviews = More motivation on my part. w00t, right? 


End file.
